This invention relates to classifying machines for sizing articles and separating the articles as sized and more particularly to rotary micrometers which measure the exterior shapes of objects having a constant outer configuration.
In the machine disclosed classifying is accomplished by the use of a pair of rollers the axes of which taper outwardly from each other so that the smallest articles drop between the rollers near the feed end of the machine.